John Finds the Johnlock Fanfics
by Watermelonsmellinfellon
Summary: An old army buddy emails a suggestion to John, who follows through with it. Sherlock has a shocking secret.


**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Sherlock.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**WritersUnite . com**

John frowned at the email on his laptop. An old army friend wanted him to check out the website under the 'tags', Fiction, General, Popularity: S, Sherlock(100,3K), (Filters: Sort: Reviews, Genre: Romance, Rated: Explicit, Status: All, Language: English, Characters: John W. And Sherlock H.) and then click the '**Apply**' button.

The mention of his and Sherlock's names, had his interest peaked and he did as the message ordered, going through the process. Apparently, it was a fiction site and many of the day's current famous authors were discovered there.

After a few minutes of following order, John was left to peruse over eighty-five thousand stories…..about he and Sherlock.

He clicked on the first, wondering what was so special about this site.

Ten minutes later, John was in the shower, trying to work off the erection he'd gotten while reading.

He was also embarrassed.

People really thought they did things like that?!

He sighed in relief once he was fine again and redressed himself. He returned to the laptop a few moments later, unable to help himself from clicking on another story.

_Sherlock moaned wantonly as John covered his chest with small love bite. He keened as John's tongue flickered over a hardened nub, playing with it, causing it to distend slightly._

_The dark haired man arched upward when John's mouth trailed lower, over his hidden erection. John nuzzled the fabric._

_He moaned again, making John chuckle slightly._

"_That's it, love. Show how much you want it."_

"_John, please don't tease me?!"_

_The doctor fingered the elastic of his lover's pants and began pulling them down. "Now why would I do that?" he purred, tongue peeking out to lap against the erect flesh before him, making his detective thrash in pleasure._

John pulled away from the laptop again and shook his head, trying to get out of that arousal induced state. He'd just wanked in the bloody shower, he couldn't be getting hard so soon!

A look down at his trousers proved that thought wrong. Of course he could. He was already half way there.

The door opened and Sherlock walked into the flat. John maneuvered the laptop more towards himself, so that the other man couldn't see what was on it.

He was flushed.

Sherlock looked over to see him on the sofa, blushing like a young maiden.

"You weren't watching pornography on the _sofa_, were you?"

John scoffed, "I wasn't watching porn! I just received a very disturbing email from an old army friend who apparently heard of us and assumed that we are a couple. And a few inappropriate….._questions_ were posed."

Sherlock looked at him a bit longer and shrugged, removing his coat and muffler.

John cleared his throat, shaking his head. "So Sherlock, do you know how wide our fan-base is?"

He was flipping through the various languages offered for the fictions of them together, coming across _Indonesian _of all things!

"I'd assume London, maybe England as a whole. Why?"

John typed 'Sherlock Holmes and John Watson stories' into the browser and clicked 'ENTER'. Multiple websites popped up with various selections to choose from. He sighed as he ticked off most European countries and Asian countries that had writers publishing 'Johnlock' fanfiction.

"Well, it goes a bit beyond that."

"_Like_?"

"Great Britain."

Sherlock looked up, his interest peaked. "_Really_?"

John nodded and looked down again, "France and Italy."

Sherlock's head tilted.

"_All of Europe_."

Sherlock sat up instantly and approached, "How did you find this out?"

"_All of Asia_," John added as he read the statistics.

"_John_?"

The doctor looked up and smiled uncomfortably, crossing his legs in an attempt to disguise his erection.

"What if I told you that we've become literary figures?"

"What?"

"_Yeah…_" John nodded, drawing out the word. "We've become partners, like Batman and Robin, but not."

"People have foolishly turned us into superheros, haven't they? I detest such things," the consulting detective frowned, looking disgusted.

John nodded, another high pitched laugh. "_Yeah…_not that kind of partnership."

He clicked on a few things and opened up a new story. It was in the Crime/Romance Genre, still explicit. He turned the laptop around and motioned for Sherlock to come closer.

"Fans have been writing fiction about our lives, take a look."

And so Sherlock read the page as he knelt beside John.

His eyes swept back and forth.

"Not too horrible on description. A good imagination as far as crimes go."

He continued reading and John knew he'd read something 'explicit' when his eyes bugged and he flushed.

He read all the way to the end and looked up slowly.

He opened his mouth and uttered a question that had John nearly dying inside.

"Why would they assume that _I'm _the submissive?"

John placed the laptop down and gaped at his friend, "This doesn't bother you?! That people are out there all over the world envisioning us naked! _Writing_ about us!"

Sherlock cocked a brow and turned back to the laptop, typing something in and clicking a few things.

He turned the laptop around to face John, showing a profile of a magnifying glass as the cover picture. The name, was **Sherrinford the Johnlock Lover**. Sherlock pushed a button, pulling up a list of stories written by said author. It was a long and extensive list. Sherlock then scrolled to the top of the page, where it said in the right hand corner, 'Hi, **Sherrinford The Johnlock Lover**! View your profile?'

John stared at the words and then looked up to Sherlock. He had a feeling, but needed to be sure.

He reached out and took the laptop, scrolling down and clicking on the first story he saw.

He read it through, shocked at how real it seemed. His erection throbbed by the time he finished.

"Sherlock?"

"Yes, John?"

"You're **Sherrinford The Johnlock Lover**, aren't you?"

"Yes, John."

"So then you…?"

"Yes, John."

"And are we going to…?"

"Yes, John."

Sherlock's hands were gripping his face then, pulling him into the hottest kiss of his life, making him groan.

"Shall we adjourn to my bedroom?" Sherlock asked, pulling away slightly.

John nodded eagerly, wanting to see who'd be in charge.

Sherlock smirked as he stood. "Me, obviously."

**A/N: Done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other Sherlock fics. *_Need to Know Basis_* Johnlock/telephathic John/BAMFJohn, *_According to You, I am Beautiful_* Sort of Johnlock, Sherlock thinks about John. Fluffy. And *_Sherrinford_* Johnlock/fluffy and cute. John has a doll that looks like Sherlock. He's had it since he was eight. *_Sherlocksexual_* Johnlock, fluff, John's isn't gay. He's Sherlocksexual. *_Kisses_* Johnlock/fluff/ It's Christmas and John wants to give Sherlock a kiss! *Sheet Music Experiment* Johnlock/cute/fluff. Sherlock is playing the violin and John needs a cold shower. :)**

**See ya! :D**


End file.
